Dimitri Mayakovsky
Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky was a soldier in the Russian GRU intelligence agency, and formerly a member of the Spetsnaz, having fought in the Soviet-Afghan War in the 1980s. Dima and two other agents, Kiril and Vladimir are deployed to Northern Iran to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer who sold the nuclear warheads to the People's Liberation and Resistance, an Iranian terrorist organization Dima and Kiril fight their way through a large force of Kaffarov's body guards to finally reach and interrogate Kaffarov. After getting the necessary information, Dima meets Henry Blackburn, a U.S. Marine deployed in Iran. Dima reveals that Solomon, a rogue CIA agent is actually aiding the PLR, and is planning nuclear attack in Paris and New York. Shortly afterwards, Blackburn is forced to shoot his commanding officer in order to prevent him from shooting both Blackburn and Dima. Blackburn is taken to New York, where he escape interrogations by two CIA agents and intercepts the subway train carrying the bomb, eliminates Solomon, and prevents the nuclear detonation. Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir later travel to Paris to secure the portable nuclear device. Dima and the two other agents infiltrate the EURONXT Paris Stock Exchange, which is held by PLR terrorists, who released a toxic gas in the building. Donning gasmasks, Dima and the other GRU agents eliminate the terrorists in the building. However, upon exiting the structure, Dima's squad are mistaken for PLR and fired on by French police, who are already engaged in a gun battle with PLR forces in the streets of Paris. Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir fight their way through the three-way gun battle only for a PLR RPG to strike a nearby bus and kill Vladimir in the blast. Dima and Kiril continue into a Metro station, only to find the "bomb" is a decoy. Seconds later, the real bomb detonates in the center of Paris, some distance from Dima and Kiril's location. Dima and Kiril survive the blast, but Dima is later diagnosed with radiation poisoning. Dima appears again in Battlefield 4, somehow ending up in the same prison in the Kunlun Mountains of China as the player character, a US Marine named Recker. Dima and Recker escape the prison along with the rest of Recker's squad, however, as they escape in an aerial tram, Dima is killed by a stray bullet. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by SPARTAN 119) Vladimir Makarov: Dima Mayakovsky: Vladimir Makarov stood in the door of the Mi-8 helicopter, holding Russian President Boris Vorchevsky at gunpoint, shortly after having shot FSO agent Alexei Harkov. Suddenly, Makarov sees the scope glint of a Barrett M82A1 wielded by Dima Mayakovsky. Makarov got out of the door just as Dima fired, the shot missing both Makarov and the president, but hitting one of Makarov's henchmen, the large caliber round practically vaporizing his skull. The president jumped out of the helicopter, which was still on the ground and ran for cover, making it behind one of the engines of his downed jet. Makarov and the other Ultranationalist soldiers retreated from the helicopter as it came under fire. One of the GRU agents in Dima's squad fired their GP-30 grenade launcher, blowing up Makarov's helicopter, but only killing one of his soldiers. A Russian Ultranationalist sniper opened up with his Dragunov, picking off the GRU grenadier, as Makarov fired the M203 under an M4 Carbine he first acquired during the raid on the Zakhaev Airport. A GRU soldier was caught in the blast Dima's soldiers returned fire, one of them killing a Russian Ultranationalist with an AEK-971 burst. . Meanwhile, Dima took out the Ultranationalist sniper with his Barrett . Dima was forced to abandon the Barret, however, when he and his men came under fire from Makarov and his remaining henchman. Makarov killed the man next to Dima with a blast from his Striker 12 shotgun, while another GRU agent took a burst of several round from an AKSU-74. Kiril, Dima's last surviving ally, took aim at Ultranationalist armed with the AKSU and fired a burst from his AS Val. The Ultranationalist was killed by a burst to the chest. At that same time, Dima raised his Saiga and fired two shots as Makarov. The two shotgun blasts impacted the Ultranationalist leader, perforating his body and dropping him to the ground, dead. "Kiril", Dima ordered, "Secure the president and any wounded, I'll call for evac". WINNER: Dima Mayakovsky Expert's Opinion Both Makarov and Mayakovsky were well trained, elite soldiers, however, Dima's slightly greater experience and superior weaponry gave him the edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors